Of Wolves and Ravens
by Yasha the Shadow Keeper
Summary: First Inuyasha fic A woman reigning from Europe travels to feudal japan where she's accused of being a demon for her mysterious background. What happens when she meets everyone's fav characters. R for gore, language and possible citrus in later chapies.
1. Hybrid

Hey everyone! Nice to see you're actually reading this! This is my 5th fic but my first Inuyasha fic. I usually write Dragonball Z fics but I've read so many Inuyasha fics that they inspired me. So, first of all, I'd like to thank all of you for inspiring me with your wonderful stories! I love you all! Stay tuned after the show for an important message. Here it is!  
  
Of Wolves and Ravens  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters in here do not belong to me. The only one that does is the woman who is made in my form.  
Chapter 1  
  
Hybrid  
She screamed again as the last rusty nail was driven through her foot, splintering the wood behind it and pinning her to it. Her head drooped down. Her hair, low back, dark purple/black with silver tips and mingled with her own metallic-silver blood, spilt over her shoulders. Cold sweat poured down her snow-white skin, making the snowy cold day even colder. She was wearing a gauzy purple shirt; one sleeve ripped off, and had been torn and shredded, baring her midsection. She had on the same gauzy material, but black, for her skirt, which was now torn as well.  
  
She had been nailed to a wooden X that was nailed to a wooden hoop that was hanging from hemp rope in the middle of the small town. They were yelling at her, but it sounded like it was far off. One of the villagers threw a tomato at her. It hit her in the face and slid down it, plopping onto the pure white ground beneath her. Her skin was, if not more, whiter than the snow. This is the thanks she got for helping the villagers. This is what she got for killing that demon, even if it was her own kind, sort of.  
  
She was a hybrid, half Demon, half Fay. Her father was a white wolf demon. Her mother was a dark Fay from Scotland. Her father often referred her mother as Shi-Fay (death Fay) or Kuroneko-Fay (black cat Fay), because she looked like a black cat. She had inherited most of their looks. She had her fathers' fangs, sense of smell, super hearing, pure while skin, ability to control white wolves, and his icy features. She also had her mothers' feline agilities, grace and beauty, almond shaped bright green eyes with slit pupils, long black claws, ability to talk to animals and use magic, and a life-long guardian, a crow, who was trying to find help. With the mixture of their blood, she had also developed a few different traits. Her ears were unnaturally long and pointed with many piercing, four black and purple dragonfly wings sprouted from her back when she transformed into her true form, but they were tucked away at the moment. She was considered radiant from all of Europe but in Japan, apparently, she was considered evil with her current situation.  
  
She had saved these humans from a demon who was wreaking havoc, searching for something called a 'Sacred Shikon Jewel shard'. Now she was being punished for it and she didn't even know what it was! She had got 13 lashings, thrown into a cell, and put on this so-called 'St. Catharine's Wheel'. Now her own silver blood was dripping down her nailed palms and feet. Tears stung the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill, but she squeezed them back. She would not cry. She would not let them see her become weak. She would not let them have the pleasure. Her body went numb and everything was fading. Before she lost conscious she uttered the words that came to her mind, yelling them out with a sudden burst of life...  
  
"Remember me humans! Remember my name! For it is the name of your savior and your destroyer! Remember Fay Lilith Onishimo!"  
  
~*~Fin~*~  
  
Well, there's that chapter. From now on you can participate in this little contest that I hold in many of m fics. It's a simple word game. I have Japanese words and in your review you can state what they are and you win 10 points! Yay! Today's Japanese word is. shimo! Also another 5 points will be given to the person who can tell me what the Japanese word oni means in the review. Stay tuned to find out what they are and who won them next chapter! Ja ne!  
  
You can find any of the words at   
  
.Demoness Yasha 


	2. Cry of the White Wolf

Hey, all. I'm back with the second chappie! Go me! *dances around idiotically* Any ways, the winner of last chapters' words is. Nobody! Wait, nobody? Feh, nobody guessed. Well, I'll tell you what they mean anyways. Shimo means frost and oni means demon. It's essential to know because it's Fay's last name and, well, yeah. Just go with it. Anyhow, here's a special thanks to those who read my first chapter!  
  
Catgirl-13- Wow! Way to go, CG-13! You're my first reviewer! 5 points goes to you! Yeah! (By the way, reviewers, the first person that reviews each chapter gets an additional 5 points!) Did you know you're the only reviewer I ever have that says my chapters are cool! I've just noticed that!  
  
Mrs. Piccolo Damioh- Chills? Well, if you live where I live maybe you're just cold? (Hehe. It's always cold here.) Am I too descriptive?  
  
DARK COSMOS- Dark is good! Most of my stories are dark. Sparkle, sparkle! (Hehe) Say, do you happen to watch dbz?  
  
Moonbeam- Yes, most of this story will. Not all of it though. And Kagome will enter soon. Thankies!  
  
Loyanini- You're my first anonymous reviewer! *Throws confetti* you think I'm a great author? *Eyes sparkle* I feel so loved. *Sniff* That's so beautiful! *Starts crying* Aw! You guys make me crumble! WAH! *Sobs uncontrollably*  
  
BaKa OoPyMmAs- So we meet again, my friend. Thank you for you most wonderful compliments. While you're here. *Pulls out sword* Are you in for a little duel? *Gets backhanded by Baka's white dueling glove* Hey! I'm supposed to do that! I challenged you so I'm supposed to smack you!  
  
Anyways,  
  
Animal talk  
  
Thoughts  
  
'Talking to animals'  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Cry of the White Wolf  
Three days have passed. It was now night and Fay was still on the large Wheel. She had not died yet. Her vow of vengeance had kept herself alive. Her appearance had changed dramatically. Most of her bones were clearly visible. Her bright green eyes had dulled and there were black bags under them. She had a few inches of snow built up on her head and shoulders from a snow that had quit moments ago.  
  
The night was cold and starless, being there was a large quilt of storm clouds over it. A raindrop hit her hand, making it twitch and causing pain to shoot through her arm. Soon, rain was pounding down in sheets and causing the snow on the ground to harden and thicken. The snow on her shoulder slid off and the snow on her head became mushy and slid into her long purple and silver hair. The silver blood that was caked to her feet and arms was washed away.  
  
Fay lifted her head to the sky, letting the ice water drop onto her face and seep into her eyes, washing the salty tears away with it. She sobbed loudly. Why? Why?! I saved them. I saved them! I SAVED THEM! She knew that if Mordichi did not find help soon that she would die. All her hopes were on the large crow. She did have one other option, but it was unlikely. Though I have nothing to lose. I'm half dead anyhow. Besides, this is the Tsumatsubi Mountains and there could be wolves. Please, don't let this be in vain. Fay let loose a haunting wolf cry. It echoed in the forests. The wind would carry it as far as the peak of the mountains. The haunting cry would reach SOMETHINGS' ears. She squinted when she heard a familiar cry.  
  
~*~Tsumatsubi Mountain 'Wolves Mouth Cave'~*~  
  
Koga woke up at the cry of a wolf in pain. It was long and haunting, fading into nothingness. It was more high pitched than a normal wolfs' cry. it was a female wolf. He seemed to be the only one of his pack to hear it, for various snores were still emitting. Maybe it was just a dream? The words were still fresh in his brain, the horror in the voice still echoing in his mind.  
  
HELP MEEEEE!!!  
  
The thought of dismissing it as a dream disappeared when Setsujou, the only white wolf on Mt. Tsumatsubi, rushed into the mouth of the cave.  
  
Did you here that, Koga?  
  
'You mean, you did too? I thought I was dreaming.'  
  
Whoever it was, they were in agony!  
  
'I didn't know there were any other wolves in this area. It sounded like it was in the village.'  
  
I'll go see what's wrong. You stay here.  
  
'Right. Good luck, Setsujou.'  
  
Setsujou was already into the blizzard and onto his way to the village.  
  
~*~Tenka Ville~*~  
  
Lady Lilith! Lady Lilith! I found a murder of Crows! Mordichi called from above.  
  
The rain had stopped and it was snowing again. Her hair was frozen somewhat and felt like a softer version of icicles. She looked up. It WAS Mordichi. He was the only one that would call her by Lilith. Behind him was a large group of crows, a hundred at least. It WAS a murder of crows. They flew to her like a large black cloud. Some landed on the wheel but most on the ground or roofs. She smiled  
  
'Thank you. Oh, thank you so much.' She said.  
  
My Lady. Of course! We could not let the last Dark Fay die! One of the crows said. The ones on the wheel started pulling out the nails. She winced but thought about what it said.  
  
'The last. . Dark Fay? What do you mean?' she started.  
  
Lilith. One of the crows on the roof started. He was larger than the rest except Mordichi. He also had golden eyes and a gold beak instead of black. The feather tips on his wings and tail were gold as well and he wore a gold necklace with an eye. A most Egyptian eye. . the eye of Rah. I am Randoon, an Egyptian guardian. I come here to Japan to tell you that you are the last Dark Fay.  
  
Fay Lilith fell to the ground in the deep snow. The harsh cold did not bother her. She was part White snow wolf and being of the snow, where a human would get pneumonia she would get the sniffles (which she had.) She looked at him in horror as he landed next to her.  
  
'I can't believe it! How can this be?! There were many when I left!'  
  
Yes, I know. I would have thought the guardians of Scotland, Greece, Rome and France would have already come and told you. I was the last to get the information.  
  
'How, when. .'  
  
The Humans did it. They found the Druids first. They betrayed The Dark Fay and told the Humans where The Ring was. Your mother and Father. . Randoon faltered. They were killed.  
  
'The. . the Druids? The wood people!? How could they!' she cried. She laid her head onto the snow.  
  
You are now Queen of and extinct race. You will inherit your mothers' true powers and her symbol of power. The Guardians of the 4 countries will bring you your symbols for your new position. I bring you my symbol and your mothers' and fathers'. He said  
  
Fay, or Lilith now knows as, sat up. Two other crows in the murder, wearing identical necklaces, came forward. In their beaks was a string attached to a black velvet pouch. They gave it to Randoon, who in turn, opened at with his gold beak and plucked out a black and silver earring. It was shaped like her mothers scythe. Her gave it to her. Lilith took out the first hoop earring (one of the many she had) out of her left ear and put on the scythe. It dangled and she flicked it.  
  
I give thee, Lady Lilith, your mothers scythe and symbol of power. Call upon its name, Dark Blade, and it's powers will become known. Next, he pulled out a necklace. The pendant on the black chain was about the size of her thumb and a little thicker. It was made of crystal with a white snowflake in the middle. It was shaped like a sword with a sapphire handle. She put it over her head, letting it rest in the middle above her chest. It seemed a little cold. This is your fathers' symbol of power. Call upon its name, Hyouchuu, and its powers will be known.  
  
Now for my gift. He took out two small vials of liquid: one black and one purple. These are vials of woad. Woad is the paint of a worrier. Once you put it on, then you can never take it off, so choose wisely. Now, I must be off and so must you. The humans are waking from our conversation.  
  
Lilith nodded and stood rigidly. Silver blood seeped out of her hands as she tightened her fist around the two vials. She tucked them into the pouch on her belt. The three Egyptian crows flew into the air and out of sight. Randoon called one last statement. Oh, and Lilith, the other guardians will find you soon. Goodbye. May your life be a happy one.  
  
After he was gone Mordichi turned to her, his silver eyes shining. That means that I am now the Guardian of Scotland.  
  
'Not yet. My mothers' Guardian has to come and denounce his place as the former Guardian. Lets go. I need a place to rest.'  
  
There are many caves in the Tsumatsubi Mountains. We will take you half way, but no more. Said one of the crows.  
  
'Okay. Thank you again.'  
  
The crows gathered around her. They drug a long cord of rope over to her. She tied it to her arms, wrists, ankles, and legs and around her stomach. They each grabbed hold of a piece in their beaks or claws and picked her up. She was too weak to use her wings at the moment. They lifted off the ground and high into the sky, snow swirling around them. Lilith looked back at the small village with hatred in her eyes and noted that the small Ville would be the first of her pray. Of her MANY pray. .  
  
~*~ END ~*~  
  
Today's' Japanese word is. . Setsujou. The first person to review with their guess will get 10 points. The second word is. . Hyouchuu. Guess, and you will receive 5 points! The first person to review will get an additional 5 points! 


	3. Song Parody

Hey minna-san! The winner of last week's words is. .  
  
This time, I was listening to some music and I decided to do a song parody. Actually, I'm planning on doing some more in later chapters as well. Yay me! I think that for Lilith, Korn suits her best. This chapter takes place when she was on the wheel. I like Korn. . That's what she'll be singing.  
  
Thoughts  
  
Singing  
Chapter 3  
Song Parody  
"Come and fill the pages of my fantasies." She sang.  
Why? Lilith asked herself again. She had been asking this question to herself all night.  
  
This was her first night on the wheel. She was in tremendous pain, but at least it wasn't hailing any more. Where was Mordichi?! She had to relieve her pain. Her heart ached. How could they do this to me? To ME!! I saved them! I saved their lives! They will not get away with this!  
"Pushing all the mercy down, down, down."  
I will live to see them die! To see them burn in hell! She clenched her teeth together. They WILL die!  
"I wanna see you try to take a swing at me!"  
  
"Come on! Gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground."  
  
Thoughts of the past day welled up inside her head. The humans calling her monster. They left scars. . deep scars. Scars that would not heal. They threw food at her, spat on her face.  
  
"Why are you trying to make fun of me?!"  
  
"You think it's funny?" "What the fuck you think it's doing to me?" "You take your turn, lashing out at me!" "I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me!"  
  
She bit back tears of unforgiving. Her rage boiled, making her body tremble. Loath for the humans turned her stomach in knots. Callous feelings were drowning her, making her blood simmer. Tears of hatred burned the corners of her eyes. Vindictiveness was consuming her being with burning wrath.  
  
"All of my hate cannot be bound." "I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming." "So-you can try to tear me down." "Beat me to the ground." "I will see you screaming."  
  
She smiled sadistically, her maliciousness flaming in her eyes.  
  
"Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies."  
  
Yes, her revenge would be her one surviving thought and mission.  
  
"I'm above you, smiling as you drown, drown, drown."  
  
They will not cast her away so easily.  
  
"I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me."  
  
She could feel their warm blood on her hands, them screaming for mercy.  
  
"And, I'll pull the trigger!" "And you're down, down, down!"  
  
She laughed sadistically. Have your fun with me now, humans, for next it will be you! I will sever your every limb and rip out your hearts with my own claws!  
  
"Why are you trying to make fun of me? You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me? You take your turn lashing out at me I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me  
  
All of my hate cannot be bound I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming So you can try to tear me down Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming!"  
  
Yes humans, you are safe for now. Think that you can defeat me! This wheel will not hold me forever. Your incompetence is unforgivable. I CANNOT BE FORSAKEN!!!  
  
~*~ end ~*~  
  
0.o Okay. . I think it's safe to say she's mad, insane, sadistic, crazy, nutter, off her rocking horse, teetering at the edge of sanity. . I'll shut up now. No words for this chappie but 10 points for the first reviewer. 


	4. Ambition

*Animal talk*  
  
'Talking in animal language by another being'  
  
Definitions and info:  
  
Murder- It's what a flock of crows is called.  
  
Youkai- (yewk- eye) demon  
  
Onishimo Hyouden- Lilith's father. In Japan you use your last name first so his name is Hyouden. Onishimo- (oh-nee-she-mo) Demon frost. Hyouden- (Hee- oh-den) field of eternal snow  
  
Jekara- (Je- kaw-raw) Lilith's Mother. Jaguar-like.  
  
Setsujou- (Se-sew-jo) The white wolf. On the snow.  
NOTES: I have had people telling me that a lot of my characters hold similarities. For instance, purple and/or silver hair, slitted pupils, pale skin, claws, wings, etc. Well, that's because they're supposed to resemble my alter ego , Yasha. It's sort of like a trademark. I hope that clears some thing up. On with the story! ^-^  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ambition  
  
Lilith. . . Now Lady Lilith, was almost asleep in the tangle of ropes, listening the flapping wings of the crows carrying her. The crows were becoming tired. She notice their slow descend.  
  
'Are we already half way?' she asked drearily.  
  
*No. The snow is becoming too thick. We must take our leave before it consumes the entire murder!* on of the crows cawed. The landed and she untangled herself gingerly.  
  
*Good luck, Lady Lilith. Lilith the Raven of the of the Dark Children and White Wolf. You are in my prayers.* They cawed. The lifted off the ground and disappeared in the blizzard, a black cloud. All except one. . . Mordichi.  
  
*What will we do, milady?* he asked and hopped over to her side.  
  
'Fly ahead. I will not make it through this. I called for help on the wheel. Go ahead and search for a wolf. I smell them. If they do not agree to rescue me, do not come back, for I shall be doomed anyways. No go, and do not fail me.' She replied. He gave her a weary glance. Her eyes were firm and there was no changing her mind. He took off toward the mountain hoping, praying he would find help.  
  
~*~  
  
Setsujou had been galloping for over an hour now, but had slowed to a trudge. Something black flickered in front of him. Maybe it was the light playing tricks? No, there it is again. It was a bird, a crow. Why would a crow be all the way up here? Crows didn't go wandering around in this kind of weather. They would be migrating. He was about to dismiss it as a rogue crow when it started to talk.  
  
*Wolf* it cawed with a strange accent. *Wolf! I am in need of your assistance.*  
  
*I am already on a task. I have no time.* he replied calmly.  
  
*Were you earlier called by a wolf kin?* it asked. Setsujou slowed and glared wearily.  
  
*Yes* he answered slowly. *How did you know?*  
  
*My mistress was the one that called. She sent me to find help.*  
  
*Where is she?*  
  
*She's a few hundred yards back. We must hurry! She is in ill condition and I fear for her health. Fallow me.*  
  
~*~  
  
Lilith could only take so much cold. This was too much! She was holding her sides in attempt to keep some body heat. Her legs were barely moving, aching. Her light feet could no longer just walk on the snow, but sink into it. She stopped her aching movements, her breath coming out ragged and turning into mist in front of her face. She couldn't take it. She collapsed to her knees, shivering. The tears she fought back so diligently poured out of her eyes in streams. But not because of the pain, the hate, the fear of premature death. . . anger. Her revenge would not be fulfilled. She couldn't avenge her father or mother. Her hands left her sides and she slammed them into the snow with all her rage, squeezing her eyes shut. MY REVENGE! MOTHER! FATHER! MY PEOPLE! NOOO!  
  
Her train of lament came to an abrupt halt as she recalled something before she left Scotland, causing her eyes to snap open, the pupils turning to pinpricks.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
It was near the end of summer in Scotland. The Fae Ring had covered a small area of the forest. There were, after all, only around 50 of them. Though that's a lot compared to how many there used to be.  
  
Now they took up as mush space as 2 regular town blocks would. Their houses were small, but could fit a family of four. Some houses were hallowed out trees and some were dug into the roots. Some were dome shaped and looked like regular boulders covered in vines and moss, some were made of sticks and mud. They WOULD look suspicious if leaves, vines, moss and other foliage didn't grow aplenty and make a good conceiler. The houses would be hard to spot to the naked eye.  
  
It was nearly winter and the air was crisp with the smell of frost and rime. This was the last day of their packing. Everyone had their belongings on their backs, ready to start their journy to Whales. There, they would spend the winter in a warmer climate. They would live with the elves up in the trees.  
  
The elves didn't mind the Dark Fae. Actually, they saw them useful for trade and comerce. They would switch spells and herbs that didn't grow in Whales, so they were close. It was the druids that didn't like the Dark Fae.  
  
Lilith was in a simple gauzy shirt, a long skirt and a lace up corset. It wasn't something that the proper women would wear, but she saw that the layers of heavy material they wore would hinder her journey. Her purple hair was done in a loose braid, a silver twisting circlet around her head with a blue gem in the front.  
  
"Father, Mother, I'm leaving." She said as Mordichi perched on her shoulder.  
  
"Where are you going this time. I disapprove of your running off so much." Asked her mother. She had long purple hair and neon green catty eyes. Her lips were full and also black, her skin was light peach. Her wings were black and purple and dragonfly-like and she had a black feline tail. It was apparent Lilith inherited some of her mothers' looks. Lilith flitted her identical black and purple dragonfly wings in impatience.  
  
"Father approves of my actions. He says it's a sign of my adult-hood. I'm not a child anymore." She stated.  
  
"Let her go, Jekara. She's 19. She should be free to do what she wants. It's not right to keep her pinned here. She's part Snow Wolf youkai. It's in her nature to wander." Said her father. His hair was spiky short and silver, resembling icicles. His eyes were ice purple. He had two blue streaks over his left eye starting from his hairline to his jaw. His skin was snow white. It was also apparent she resembled him too. His attire was of the orient, a white kimono with a blue belt. He had on his usual shoulder armor.  
  
"I suppose you're right Hyouden. Just be careful. And no more outrageous pets. The humans WILL notice a dragon so no more." Her mother sighed. "Go."  
  
"I'll see you in Whales before it is summer." Replied Lilith.  
  
"I don't know. I have some errands to run myself. I might be back before then, though. I reassure you." Said her father.  
  
Lilith did not question where her father was going. Instead, she left then, her wings fluttering wildly in a purple blur. Mordichi was close behind. They were both excited.  
  
First, she would stop by Egypt to see Ibis, the bird/human that studied magic. She considered him an uncle. Then, she would go to Japan and visit her fathers home lands to see what kind of life he lived.  
  
For a short amount of time, she wondered where he was going to go, but dismissed it. It wasn't any of her business.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Hope bursted as stars in her heart. Her father could, SHOULD be alive! Some of the heart clenching pain disappeared.  
  
Yes! Oh YES! She started as a low chuckle then burst out in insane laughter. The crow from Egypt, Randoon, he made a mistake. Her father was alive! YES! ALIVE!  
  
She howled with mad laughter until her sides ached. She finally collapse into the snow, panting. Now she had a reason to live besides revenge. To honor her father at the powerful being she had become.  
  
Randoon WAS wrong. She hadn't become the only one of her race, she was already her only race. She was half demon too. And she knew she wasn't the only demon. Only half, she may be, but that is half she preserves and is what she is. Now she cannot die. She laughed into the snow, slipping into the void of unconsciousness.  
  
~*~  
  
*We're close! I can smell her blood!* said Setsujou. *Stop! She's here. I can smell her*  
  
*Where? I don't see her. Lady Lilith!? Where are you!?* cawed Mordichi.  
  
*She's under the snow!* Setsujou exclaimed and began to dig. He stopped and moved the snow aside with his nose. Purple hair, clumped and frozen in locks like icicles, appeared. He propped her on his back, being as big as a small horse, and sped away.  
  
*Please, Lady Lilith, stay with us! You can't die! * Mordichi whispered. Setsujou kept silent. He didn't know what words to say.  
  
~*~ END~*~  
  
Tada! No Japanese word today! But if you can tell me one that is snow, ice or frost I'll give you 5 points! Please review! If you want to find out who Yasha is, go check out my story 'From Hell' which now has four LONG chapters! When I say long, I mean get some snacks and a pillow, long. Please review!^-^  
  
Demoness Yasha 


	5. Arrival

Hello everyone. A special thanks to those who caught my spelling errors and informing me! It's not rude to have people you guys correct my work. In my opinion, it shows that you care how I'm doing and that makes me feel like my work is worth something. So thank you again and if you find any other errors, please notify me. Thank you! ^-^  
  
D.E.S.- Gets 5 points for the new word 'aisu' which is, in fact, ice.  
  
Moonbeam- 5 points awarded to you for catching my errors and informing me kindly of them. ^-^ And everyone! I learned this really neato trick I just discovered by going to the offered dictionary on ff.net. If you don't understand a word, highlight it and tap the letter 'd' for a definition. It's so cool!XD Too bad I never knew it for the long span of time I've been on here.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Arrival  
  
~*~  
  
Kouga (a/n- not Koga ^-^) laid awake on the fur bed, his arms behind his head serving as a pillow. It was around the afternoon and Setsujou had still not returned. He was beginning to worry. Most of the pack were up and about, wrestling with the wolves, talking, eating and some were amiss on a hunting trip.  
  
He shot up like a board when there was a random wolf cry. It was Setsujou. He had found the being. Everyone stopped what they were doing, silent, and looked out the mouth of the cave. There was almost no point in looking though, for the blizzard carrying on outside proved to be impenetrable by the eye.  
  
Like curtains being pulled back, Setsujou walked into vision. The horse sized wolf entered the cave, the being on his back unconscious. A large crow flew in after him. Setsujou walked to the bed of fur and laid down. Kouga pulled the unconscious being off his back and rolled her over.  
  
"It's a woman." He stated the obvious. He hadn't know there were any female wolf youkai in this area.  
  
"Be gentle with her!" cawed the crow.  
  
"You can talk?" he mused.  
  
"Of course I can talk! I am her servant and guardian of Scotland, Mordichi The Dark." He replied and bowed, spreading his wings.  
  
"And who is she?" Kouga asked and looked down at her while removing his hand from her back to see silver thick blood on his claws. "What is she?"  
  
"She is a hybrid; daughter of the white wolf demon, his majesty Onishimo Hyouden and queen of the Dark Fay, her majesty Jekara. May I present to you, in her ill condition, Lady Fay Lilith Onishimo. Lilith of the Black Frost." He said.  
  
"Half. . . Fay?" he repeated.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where does she come from? What has she done to deserve such treatment?"  
  
"I am not at liberty to reveal that."  
  
Ranku, the healer of a sort, tended to her wounds while Kouga and Mordichi were talking. Kouga glared at Mordichi.  
  
"Oh? Why not." He said with ice.  
  
"It is not my place to tell you. She may tell you when she wakes. It is her decision." He said courteously.  
  
Kouga nodded, respecting her privacy. He looked back at her deathly features. Her hair was a velvet purple with shimmering silver 2 inch tips. Her hair was matted with blood and snow, making it look like icicles from the frozen snow. Her skin was as porcelain white and shimmered in the fire light from the frost that sheeted most of her skin. Her lips were black and full, but chapped from the cold. Her claws were black as well. Her ears were pointed much like his, but much longer and held out to the side instead of pointing upwards with uncountable silver piercing and some with sapphire gems. She had a set of black and purple dragonfly winds on her back and a black feline like tail was wrapped around her waist, keeping her lower garments from falling off.  
  
Silently, he wandered what could have happened. He also wandered what she did to deserve such a punishment. Her crimes must've been horrid. If so, why was he helping he? It wasn't any of his business. He sighed and greeted the hunters that came back with an elk.  
  
~*~FIN~*~  
  
Sorry for the short chapter! I did this in a hurry but I'll try to get the next chappy up soon! Thank you for reading and please review. ^-^  
  
Demoness Yasha 


End file.
